Periodo Entre Guerras Sith
|jurisdicción=*República Galáctica *Imperio Sith |ATY=32.513—34.463 Despues de la Arribada de la Tho Yor |Tapani=8.770—10.720 |TC=297 ATC—1.653 DTC |ARuu=2.950—1.000 |DRuu= |GrS=3.915—1.965 Antes de la Gran ReSincronización |conflicto=*Desórdenes Kanz *Gran Guerra Galáctica *Guerra Fría *Segunda Gran Guerra Galáctica *Conflicto de Darth Desolous *Guerra de las Tribus Gungan |canciller=*Tol Cressa *Berooken *Paran Am-Ris *Janarus *Saresh |jefe= |cabeza= |emperador=*Emperador Sith (Imperio Sith) *Darth Malgus (Imperio Sith de Darth Malgus) |gran maestro=*Zym *Satele Shan |mandalore=*El Preservador *El Menor *El Vindicado |señor oscuro=*Darth no identificado *Emperador Sith *Darth Malgus *Darth Desolous *Darth Ruin |eventos=*Se Firma el Tratado de Coruscant *Se funda el Consorcio de Hapes *Expansión del Templo Jedi }} Los eventos de este artículo ocurrieron entre las Antiguas Guerras Sith y el Periodo Draggulch (i. e. las Nuevas Guerras Sith). Se debe advertir, que hasta ahora, no existe un nombre canónico para este periodo. Orden cronológico *3.950 ABY **Fin de las Antiguas Guerras Sith. **La Corporación Czerka, mediante medios no del todo legales, intentó hacerse con el control del Proyecto de Restauración Telosiano.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords **La Reina Elsinore den Tasia asciende al trono planetario de Grizmallt, y patrocina al explorador Kwilaan, quien descubre Naboo.The New Essential Chronology **Aunque los Disturbios de Kanz, empezaron casi dos décadas antes del final de las Antiguas Guerras Sith, continúan durante casi tres siglos más. *3.946 ABY **Dieciséis mundos gobernados por los droides G0-T0s se separan del resto de la República Galáctica para formar el territorio independiente de 400100500260026. **La República bajo la directiva del Canciller Supremo Tol Cressa, recupera 400100500260026.The New Essential Guide to Droids *c. 3.900 ABY ** Exploradores de Grizmallt colonizan el planeta Naboo. *c. 3.756 ABY ** Eison Gynt muere en Coruscant. Timeline 7: Peace for the Republic * 3.704 ABY **Freia Kallea conecta la Espuela Celanon en Sereno con la Senda Morellian en Telos IV. * 3.701 ABY **La nave de exploración llamada Esperanza quedó inutilizada al estrellarse con el remoto planeta de Nuvar. Esto ocurrió mientras su piloto, Freia Kallea, estaba tratando de encontrar una ruta que “abarcase a toda la galaxia”. * 3.700 ABY ** Freia Kallea descubre la Vía Hydiana. **Ord Mantell comienza a servir como centro de comercio en la región que le rodea. *3.681 ABY **El Imprerio Sith ataca a la República Galáctica desde las Regiones Desconocidas, comenzando la Gran Guerra Galáctica. *3.671 ABY **Batalla de Bothawui *3.670 ABY **Fin de los Disturbios de Kanz. **Los Jedi liberan a los lorrdianos del control argazdan. *3.667 ABY **Inteligencia Imperial (Imperio Sith) patrocina al gladiador mandaloriano, con la intención de utilizarlo para reunir a los mandalorianos con los Sith. **Se le otorga el antiguo título de Mandalore a un gladiador en el estadio por los vítores de la multitud. *3.661 ABY **El ejército mandaloriano establece una alianza con los Sith y bloquea la principal ruta de comercio de la República. *3.660 ABY **Triunfando en donde los Jedi fracasaron, un convoy de contrabando rompe el bloqueo mandaloriano y restaura la ruta comercial de la República. *3.659 ABY **Se extiende el rumor de que el contrabandista mirialano y héroe de la República Galáctica, Hylo Visz, muere tras intentar traicionar a los hutts. *3.653 ABY **Tiene lugar el Saqueo de Coruscant por el Imperio Sith, seguido a los pocos días del Tratado de Coruscant, que finaliza la Gran Guerra e inicia la Guerra Fría.How does Star Wars: The Old Republic relate to Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic? *3.643 ABY **Empieza la Segunda Gran Guerra Galáctica *3.642 ABY **Termina la Guerra Fría. *c. 3.522 ABY **Nace Darth Desolous. *3.519 ABY **Se realiza una expansión al Templo Jedi en Coruscant. *3.500 ABY **La República Galáctica descubrre la raza Iktotchi. *3.475 ABY **Iktotch se une a la República Galáctica. *3.350 ABY **Se funda La Centralidad como territorio independiente. *3.100 ABY **La Reina Madre de Hapes cierra las fronteras de su territorio con el resto de la galaxia. *c. 3.053 ABY **La República Galáctica descubre Vandelhelm. *c. 3.032 ABY **La Guerra de las Tribus Gungan.Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds **Los gungan se unifican bajo el Jefe Gallo. **El jefe Rogoe muere. **Se construye Otoh Gunga. *3.017 ABY ** Decimoséptimo y último conflicto de los Conflictos de Alsakan. *3.000 ABY **Se funda el Consorcio de Hapes. **Colonos de Corellia colonizan Socorro. *2.996 ABY **Saalo Morn no consigue convertirse en Caballero Jedi y se pasa al lado oscuro de la Fuerza. *2.992 ABY **El planeta Dathomir abandona el Imperio Paecian. *2.989 ABY **Los Dichos, (un manuscrito atrisiano escrito por Uueg Tching), se archiva en la Biblioteca Histórica Imperial Atrisiana. *c. 2.979 ABY **Jabiim se une a la República Galáctica. *2.700 ABY **La ciudad de Kala'din en Ryloth colapsa. *2.519 ABY **El Templo Jedi de Coruscant se vuelve a expandir, incluyendo la adición de los Archivos Jedi. *2.367 ABY **Comienza del festival anual Priole Danna en Lamuir IV. *2.320 ABY **Taanab se coloniza como centro agrónomo. *c. 2.200 ABY **Comienzo de la cúspide de la pintura Saffa. *2.032 ABY **Coruscant experimenta su último gran terremoto. **Los koorivar son expulsados de Kooriva por una especie indígena. *c. 2.022 ABY **Nace Durge. *c. 2.000 ABY **El Maestro Jedi Phanius se fuga de la orden con un holocrón robado. **La salida de Phanius y sus seguidores de la Orden Jedi conlleva el Cuarto Gran Cisma. **Phanius toma el nombre de Darth Ruin y comienza un Nuevo Imperio Sith. **Muy pronto, Darth Ruin es traicionado y asesinado por sus seguidores. **Comienzan las Nuevas Guerras Sith. Notas y referencias Categoría:Periodos de tiempo Categoría:Años en el Periodo Entre Guerras Sith